The Ties That Bind, The Ties That Shatter
by flaming-passion
Summary: During their sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione discover their true feelings for each other.Harry and Ron continue to despise Draco, yet will their love for Hermione be enough to overcome their hatred for Draco? DMHG. My first fanfic, plz R&R...
1. Seeing through new eyes

**The Ties that Bind, The Ties That Shatter  
**  
**A/N:** After his father is captured, then escapes from Azkaban, Draco Malfoy is left with nothing but false friends that want to ascend the rungs of the social ladder using his reputation, and his thoughts about who he believed was his enemy, yet is now being seen otherwise in his eyes; Hermione Granger. The question is, does she feel the same way about him?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Harry Potter...I only own the plot...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Lying shirtless on his stomach in the Head Boy/Head Girl common room, Draco Malfoy disinterestedly surveyed the stack of books, quills and parchment scattered all around him. On his face, he wore his usual mask of coldness, his sheer, grey eyes betraying nothing, yet yearning for something...someone to listen to him, to understand...   
  
_Those stupid blokes Crabbe and Goyle are too bloody thick to understand anything...And Padma..._   
  
He trailed off, shuddering at the very thought of his clingy, self-obsessed girlfriend.   
  
Ever since his father, Lucius Malfoy narrowly escaped from the Dementor's Kiss and Azkaban, he had begun to think about how foolish he was to idolize the father he never really knew. Lucius was almost always either off doing some silly mission for the half-blood that he worshipped, or locked himself into his room for hours, even days at a time.   
  
Subconsciously, he recalled what he knew about his father.  
  
Lucius Malfoy served the Dark Lord as a Death Eater, sacrificing his time and energy to please Voldemort. His father was a Death Eater before him, and his grandfather before his father. Therefore, Lucius was expected to join the ranks of the Dark Lord.   
  
_It's quite ironic, how father despised mudbloods and halfbloods, trying so hard to rid the world of them, yet he serves a half blood himself..._  
  
Seeing how his father had more or less controlled his life, Lucius was betrothed at a young age to another pure blood, Narcissa Black. The couple's only goal in life was to have a child to swell the ranks of their Lord. Thus, Draco Lucius Malfoy was born.  
  
Remembering his last moments with his father were painful, yet his father's last words before he disappeared were etched in the back of Draco's troubled mind.  
  
**_"How can you take someone's soul, if it's not there?"_**

================================================================

"Excuse me Malfoy...I need to get my quills."

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and briefly looked up, only to find himself gazing at Hermione Granger, newly appointed Head Girl. As he looked back down at his homerwork, he unconcsiously started daydreaming about Hermione.

Over the summer, she had changed quite a lot. Although her hair had been straightened, accentuating her natural blond highlights contrasting against her shiny dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, and although she carried herself a bit higher, she was still the same studious book-loving girl she has always been.

_Granger certainly has changed, although I must say, it's for the better...Hermione with her petite frame and full lips...I wonder what they taste like...What the bloody hell am I thinking?!?!?! She is nothing more than a mudblood!!!_

"Malfoy...My quills?" Hermione reminded impatiently, causing Draco to slowly get up, infuriating her even more.

_What's wrong with him? He's not calling me mudblood anymore...Hmm...Maybe the fact that losing his father's influence over him has changed him for the better...I must admit though, all those years of playing Quidditch really helped tone his muscles...Am I falling for him?!?! No, it's not possible..._

And at that, Hermione ran out of the room into her dormitory, leaving herself, AND Draco, to ponder over their thoughts.

****

****

**================================================================**

****

****

****

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I just haven't found much time...This is my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me...Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and flames are welcome too, although they DO tend to slow me down...


	2. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

**Summary:** Hermione writes a poem in her diary, describing her relationship with Ron. He seemed like the perfect man for her, yet it seemed like he was just pretending. Rated PG13, just to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot, the story, and the poem.

**A/N: **I wrote this poem a few weeks back, I was just...feeling down at the time. Please R&R, this is one of my best shots at angst.

================================================================

It was one of those rare occasions where Hermione Granger deliberately broke a school rule as she clambered up onto the astronomy tower late at night to mope by herself. Hot tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she recalled the words that Ron yelled at her earlier that day. "You're nothing but a WHORE!!!" he had said, accusing her of cheating on him. Of course, it wasn't true, yet Hermione still sat cross-legged on the bench in the astronomy tower, tears flowing freely onto her diary as she fumbled with her quill. Slowly, she poured her heart out, using ink and paper to tell her story.

_You beat me up then threw me down, left me bleeding on the ground_

_Through it all I had to hide, because you wouldn't swallow your pride_

_I thought that we were meant to be, where is the love you promised me_

_I'll ignore the cuts and fight the pain, if I stay there's nothing to gain_

_I was a fool to hope about what would never be, you reminded me how love has a fee_

_I fell in love with whom I thought you were, even if all we had is now a blur_

_You treated me like dirt, you didn't touch me but it still hurts_

_The words you said were like kicks to the face, yet the hole you left can't be replaced_

_The pain inside was just so real, but scars fade and bruises heal_

_It'll take a while because it hurts so bad, but I'll try to forget what we once had_

_In the end I'll stand once more, and build up the walls that you once tore_

_Those were the walls that guarded my heart, those were the walls that you slit apart..._

_Those walls that was built by trust, those walls that was reduced to dust_

You stuck me in my own personal hell, will I recover? Only time can tell

Although the tears still streamed down Hermione's tanned, freckled cheeks, she felt to little extent, better after writing her poem. Yet it felt like she needed something, or rather someone else to comfort her. Naturally, Harry had taken the "loyal friend" route, and Ginny had decided to be the "loyal sister". Unbeknownst to her, another depressed student was slowly making his way up to brood about his current situation.

**A/N:** Omg...I'm really really really sorry that this chapter is soooo short. I hate it too! Please bear with me...The next chapters will explain much much much more, which means LONGER, eh? I don't wanna give that much stuff away, but I'll give you guys a hint...The next chapter is gonna be a songfic!!! Lolz...While you wait for that one to come out, read my OTHER songfics...(One Last Cry, She Will Be Loved, Sadistic Passion) lolz, thanx 4 reading this!!! Plz R&R, flames are welcome, but they burn my hands....


	3. The Reason

**The Reason**

**Summary:** This is a songfic chapter, written to Hoobastank's "The Reason." Draco and Hermione show their true feelings for each other, but not without the usual obstacles.

**Disclaimer: **Any mention towards Harry Potter characters/settings belongs to J.K Rowling, and "The Reason" belongs to Hoobastank.

**A/N:** True to my word, here is a songfic...AND a longer chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please please please R&R!!! Thanks!!!

================================================================

Taking care not to be seen, Draco silently slipped out of the Head Boy/Head Girl common room into the shady halls of Hogwarts. Although he was no stranger to sneaking out at night, he took care to see whether or not anyone was around the corner. "_Silencio."_ He muttered to himself, charming his feet and breathing not to make any sounds. Unhurriedly, he sauntered around Hogwart's halls, contemplating his decision to become a new person.

Lost in thought, he found a few reasons as to WHY he wanted to change. He made a mental list in his mind, and he found that although they were helpful, they were hardly motivational.

"_1. I don't want to become a Death Eater and serve Voldemort. I am a Malfoy, I am meant to BE served, not to serve some psycho halfblood._

"_2. Ummm...I hate my father. I hate what he does to my mother and me. I hate what he makes us do. The last thing I'd want to do would be to follow in his muddy footsteps. I HATE MY FATHER. _

"_3. I have to be changing for someone...But who? Mother...no, she expects me to become a Death Eater...Pansy? HELL NO!!! I barely even talk to her, yet she's convinced that I will throw myself upon her feet and bask in her 'undying love'. Crabbe and Goyle...they're too thick to notice if I change anyway. I have to change for someone...But who?"_

At that, Draco was surprised to see himself halfway up the astronomy tower. He had walked that path so many times, it seemed that his feet could take him up there without him looking. Tentatively, he opened the door, and found a small figure hunched over, sobbing slightly, staring at the sky as if asking for help.

Instinctively, he walked over to the figure to comfort him...or her...He always had that feeling to go and help someone who needed it, yet he had always ignored it...Until now. Suddenly, the figure turned around with a stifled gasp.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Granger...No need to whisper you know, nobody will hear." He drawled, a smug look on his face. Remembering his resolution, he softened his voice and said,

"Can't a guy brood in peace? Now, may I ask you what YOU are doing here...?"

Taken aback by Draco's uncharacteristic concern, she bit back an urge to utter "What's it to you?" although these words flashed through her mind unnecessarily.

"Nothing..." she murmured. "Just wanted to think..." "

Trouble in paradise eh? Things not going so well with Weasley?" he inquired, his question void of the usual sarcasm as he sat down next to her.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh gee, I wonder how...Well, aside from the fact that everyone is talking about it...Frankly, I just don't know!" he replied, a trace of his customary sarcasm returning.

"Oh great...I just broke up with him, and now everyone is going to be constantly harping on about it...Just what I need to make my day." Hermione said bitterly.

"Did you love him?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes..." Hermione answered, slightly stunned at Draco's sense of sympathy.

"But did you really love him? Or were you just...pretending to do so because you were expected to, and finally believed that you love him?"

"Since when did you get so philosophical? Of course I loved him. It's not like you'd know anything about love..." she faltered, and she knew, right when those words came out of her mouth, that she had said the wrong thing.

Draco slowly turned his head towards her, his steely grey eyes cloudy with mixed feelings. "_So is this what I had turned out to be towards other people...An emotionless prat...Great, just great...This totally makes my life harder..."_

"What would I know about love? To you, perhaps.... nothing...But I know about it more than you think..." he stood up and paced around. "Does everybody think that I hate muggles, and halfbloods, and mud—muggleborn witches or wizards?" he asked heatedly.

"Yes, and quite frankly, so do I." she answered, not noticing his avoidance of the word mudblood.

"Oh I see...Well Hermione, have you ever considered that I may only just be pretending? That over the years, I saw my father as someone to idolize, yet have gradually changed my beliefs? Or maybe the fact that the only reason why I acted so...however I acted, was because of the fact that my family had a reputation to uphold? And if I didn't do my duty as the dutiful son, I would be punished? Maybe I've been trying to run away from my past, but everyone else is too thick to see it?!?! Is that what you think?!?!" he ranted, his chest heaving up and down.

At that, tears started to fall gracefully down Hermione's cheeks once more, as she stood up to put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...That came out all wrong..."

As her hand touched his shoulder, she felt a funny jolt in her chest, and she wondered if Draco felt the same thing.

"I have to change for someone...A reason...Hermione..." 

Slowly, he turned around and faced her. He studied her features carefully, her petite build, her wavy hair, sparkling eyes, the curve of her nose, the fullness of her lips...It seemed that he had found his reason.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for doing what I did to you. All those hateful things I said to you."

He brushed his knuckles over her jaw, and this simple act was enough to tear at Hermione's heart.

"For humiliating you and your friends, I'm sorry."

"For anything else I did that hurt you in some way, I'm sorry."

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hermione muttered curiously, surprised at Draco's sudden changes.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"Because I want to change. Because I want to run away from my past. Because I always feel so guilty every time I do something to you, but I've never done anything to make up for it. Because I-..." he trailed off.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

"Because you...?" Hermione prodded gently, sensing that this was Draco's way to vent all his pent up feelings. Draco didn't answer, and they spent an awkward 5 minutes in silence.

"Because you're the reason I want to change. Because I...Because I love you..." he murmured, almost inaudibly, so only she could hear.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you_  
  
Hermione's heart almost broke apart at seeing her so-called enemy confess right in front of her...TO her..."And the funny think is...I love him too..." she stared at him, speechless. Not waiting for an answer, Draco muttered,

"So that's that. That took quite a load off my chest actually...Thank you for listening." And he started towards the stairs leading back down.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_  
  
Something clicked in Hermione's brain, and all feelings of contempt towards Draco disappeared in a matter of 5 seconds as she realized her true feelings for him.

"Draco!" she called at the hastily retreating figure. He stopped and walked a few steps back.

"Hm?" he cocked his head sideways.

"I love you too..."

At that, she ran towards him, and he received her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. He put a finger under her chin and tilted it up slightly, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. Slowly, he bent his head towards hers for what seemed like an eternity, until their lips finally met.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Softly, Draco kissed a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw line, then focused on her mouth once more. Hermione ran her fingers through his shockingly platinum blonde hair, and pulled herself closer to him. Eyes closed, a sigh escaped Draco's lips as he showed his true colors.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Unexpectedly, a mop of flaming red hair burst through the doorway.

"I am a prefect! Who's there?"

"Ron!"

"Weasley!"

"Hermione?!?!"

****

**================================================================**

****

**A/N:** Didja like it? Huh? Didja? Didja? Didja? Ok, sorry, high on coffee...If you liked it, please review! If you don't, please review! More twists and turns coming up...As long as I get reviews!!! : D thanx 4 reading this story!


End file.
